Fix
by MingAusMomo
Summary: Ever since the events of the Black Class, Isuke has been changing. Life is becoming boring. With a plan, she hopes to spice up her life - by using dear Haruki's love towards her to her advantage. The pink haired girl wants some excitement, and if she wants it, its exactly what she is going to get.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! It's time for another fanfic, yaaaaay~! **

**sorryaboutmyotheronehopefullyicanwriteitsoonijustcouldn'tresistthisideathisismyfavanimeyouhavenoideathesetwoaremybabies**

**Ahem. Anyway, you know the drill guys. ;D If you like, you gotta tell me that you like, simples. Favourite, follow, review - they're all appreciated! Thanks so much and enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life. Life.<p>

A boring cycle; an endless spiral that becomes more and more meaningless as it goes. At least, that's what Isuke Inukai believed was happening as she continued to live. Money at her fingertips, the beloved material was beginning to lose its importance to her – something that she thought would never happen. The more and more she received, the more and more she thought she would be happy with her Mama and Papa, but it was the opposite. The more miserable she became – the more she got what she wanted, the more she got sick of it. It was making her think that something inside her was just not right in the slightest.

Ever since she returned from that school, that class, that ridiculous mission that she had failed, the pink haired girl wanted more. More missions to prove her skill, more money as if it was going to heal her, more attention from her parents – but no matter how many people she killed, and how much money she earned, her body simply emptied more and more.

To be blunt, as she usually was, the assassin was annoyed. More and more annoyed with the boredom that was grasping her and ruining the life that she believed was perfect. People started to affect her – people that she didn't care about. She started scoffing at her own appearance instead of passerbys'. Whenever she saw a couple together, she either broke them up by killing them, or promptly told them that they were disgusting. She even said such things to her beloved parents as they were showing their affection through small gestures and actions at the dinner table, and left afterwards.

They came to her to express their concern for her out of character behaviour, but she brushed them off coldly; demanding for them to leave and sounding as if she were a queen. Some days, she believed that the world was below her, but for some reasons, there were some days where the broken girl sat in the corner of her room, clutching at her head and wondering why she felt the way that she did.

Why she felt so painfully alone.

So bored.

So annoyed.

Thoughts went through her head, when she sat in that corner – always thoughts. Always showing memories of the people in that school, those assassins. The target, the blonde, the one that was really two, the one who acted like a princess, the one who... Her room mate. They always crossed her mind, but she didn't know why. She didn't know why her idiot of a room mate showed up more – especially the one memory that she wanted to forget so badly.

It was a few days after Isuke had been contacted and informed that Haru Ichinose and her protector had survived, as well as all of the assassins, that she had received a phone call. She had no idea who the number belonged to, which meant that whoever it was wasn't supposed to have her number at all. Who could have blamed the female for being annoyed when she answered? She was lying on a beautiful beach in her bikini, soaking up the sun and relaxing when she was disturbed, after all.

"Who is this?"

"Isuke-sama, is that really you?"

The phone nearly slipped out of her manicured hands. The voice that she had almost come to forget, streaming into her ear, shattering everything inside her. She had no idea why, but she noticed by the other's tone of voice that the idiotic girl must have been smiling. When wasn't she smiling, anyway? Isuke wished that she didn't.

"Haruki? How the hell did you get my number? I don't want to talk to you."

"Aaaaw, Isuke-sama, you don't mean that, do you? I-"

"Yes."

"- have been looking for your number everywhere! I have something important to tell you, so you better listen up."

"I just said I don't want to talk to you." The pink haired girl rolled her bright eyes, even if the other couldn't see them, as she spoke – her voice cold and blunt like it always was. She thought that she was rid of the other – she didn't want to go through anything with her again.

"Okay then, you don't have to! You just have to listen~!"

"Why would I listen to you when-?"

"Okaaaaay, here it goes. I just wanted to tell you that... uh..." Even though the girl stated off cheery and loud, her voice faded into something that seemed like nervousness. Of course, Isuke thought that that was ridiculous and found her eyes rolling once more in impatience.

"Tch, if you're so insistent on me listening, you better hurry up – I don't have all day."

"U-Um. Right...! I just... wanted to tell you... that I missed you."

"Why would you do something stupid like that?" Seriously, the whole conversation was beginning to become a drag and a waste of time.

"... because... I... I..."

"I thought I told you I don't have all day, idiot. Either spit it out or I'll hang up."

She waited for so long, she swore that the tide changed in the sea before her.

"Because I love yo-."

But that was all Isuke needed to hear to hang up on the other girl, and she did so immediately. She didn't need people like her to be wasting her time in ways like that, especially for such a stupid reason.

As she thought back on it as she sat in the room, the pink haired girl would toy with the ringlets beside her face, feeling a sense of regret. Why did she hang up? What would have happened if she hadn't hang hung up? She would never know. She didn't care, but then she did, but then she didn't in the slightest, but then she cared too much. Life had messed with the perfect reality that she had had, and she was, to be honest, extremely annoyed. Many thoughts crossed her mind on how she could make living exciting, and for some reason, her parents crossed her mind – them being affection towards each other. The memory of the confession surfaced once more, and then the moments of affection, and then the intimate moments that she had accidental seen in her life, and then the confession, and then the moments, and then the confession, and then the moments – she didn't want love. She didn't want to be attached to someone. She wanted to play. She wanted to control someone. She wanted to not care again. She wanted lust and excitement.

A plan formulated in her mind, and she knew exactly what to do.

"Hello, Haruki, this is Isuke. I'm going to send a car to your house, you're going to get into it, and come here. I'm not taking no for an answer."

No, she definitely wasn't going to take no for an answer.

When Isuke wanted something, she got it.

And at that moment, she wanted Haruki.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe that I have already gotten such nice reviews for this story! Thank you, and also thank you to the people that have followed and favourited as well! :D I was so happy that I just had to write another chapter~ I hope that you all enjoy! Favourite, follow, review, it's your choice, they're all appreciated!**

* * *

><p>When she hung up the phone, Isuke had a grin on her face. A grin that, no, could not be described as an idiotic one, but could be described as a smirk that someone would wear when they got their way. And she did – she knew that she was going to get what she wanted. The other girl loved her – and with her stupid, loving, caring nature, she obviously wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to come and see the girl that she was in love with, right? After all, she missed her.<p>

A cold and sadistic laugh slipping from her lips, the girl flicked her pink hair over her shoulder – grateful that her parents weren't home. Looking down at her clothing, she knew that what she was wearing wasn't going to cut it at all for what was to come, and slipped into the bathroom to prepare herself.

Life already felt exciting indeed.

Meanwhile, Haruki stood in the middle of her crowded and run down home with her mouth agape and her phone still to her ear – despite the fact that all she could hear was the beeping that signalled that the line had been hung up. She blinked once, and then again, and then again, as the words echoed in her mind, and curiosity began to boil.

Her heart pounded as she thought of the last thing that she had said to her, at the devastation that she had to pick herself up from when she was cut off, waiting for a call or a message or anything to tell her what the other had to say. She hoped that it was an, 'I love you too', but knew that that was probably a dream that would be harder to achieve than buying a house for her family.

The girl was only knocked back into reality when one of her younger siblings grabbed onto the bottom of her shorts and tugged to get her attention. "Ha-chan, Ha-chan! They're picking on me again!"

Looking down, the girl gave a soft and caring laugh before patting the sibling on the head and ruffling their hair. "Don't worry, I'll get 'em."

It was the regular routine – taking care of the kids, making sure that they weren't fighting and that they were smiling even though in the situation the expression seemed impossible, making sure they had food on the table, even if it wasn't much, and making sure that there was always enough money to keep a roof over their heads, even if it was a small one.

The red head almost forgot about the car that was coming for her as she carried on with her life, and was only reminded when a horn sounded out, catching the children's ears and making their eyes widen as they ran towards the window to look out. "Ha-chan, it's a limo! Aren't they really expensive? Why is it here?" Tens of questions reached her ears as her own eyes widened at the sight, causing her heart to do front and back flips inside her chest. That was here to get her? From Isuke? Isuke wanted her to turn up in that? Haruki thought that she said car, not a luxury limousine that could hold more than ten people.

Smile on her face growing and growing, thankfully the heat rising to her cheeks didn't make itself visible to her siblings, her hands found her hips as she laughed; whispering quietly to herself. "Not bad, Isuke, you really know how to charm someone."

With a small sigh, the poor girl looked about the window as the car let out its horn once more, answering the questions of her siblings like she always would - "Yeah, they're expensive. I don't know why it's here, but I have to leave for a job. Maybe I could get it to drive me there, eh?" With a laugh, a wink and a smile to cover up her lie, the sparkling eyes of her siblings turned from the vehicle to their big sister, as if they wanted to go with her. Instead, because they knew that they weren't allowed to go on jobs – they learnt that the hard way when a few of their schemes to follow their sister into the night had failed miserably – they embraced the girl in a large group hug, to which she welcomed kindly.

When that was done and dusted- okay, not dusted, since there was dust everywhere in the house- When that was done, the red haired girl waved as she walked out the door, her eyes darting around the street before a somewhat serious expression graced her features. Why did Isuke want her over? Why did she go to such lengths to get her there?

Those thoughts and that serious expression only remained for a moment, though, because she got into the car.

"Holy mother of pocky..."

The interior of the vehicle was like nothing she had ever seen – it was even more luxurious than the buildings and facilities at Myōjō Academy, which is something that she thought she would never experience. Leather seating that could fit her entire family, lights that adorned the ceiling and made it look like she was looking up at a night sky filled with stars; it took her breath away. The worst thing was, though, is that when she whispered that awed statement, the pocky that she had been happily chewing on slipped from her mouth and onto the floor.

Staring at it in shock as she slowly sat down and the car began to move, the girl's lip wobbled. Her eyes misted. Her heart pounded. It was the end of the world. She had lost a good pocky. A pocky that had done nothing wrong. A pocky that was too young to die.

The red head sat there for some time before she simply shrugged and pulled another from the box that she was carrying. Ah, the perks of being Haruki.

Wait, what perks? There wasn't anything that was really-

Putting a large smile on her face as she chewed on the stick, the girl stopped that train of thought immediately and ventured onto a new one. Excitement jolted through her limbs more and more as every second passed, but also a nervousness that caused her hands to tremble somewhat. Her eyes couldn't stop moving around the interior of the limo, but they also fell onto her clothes – a chequered shirt and a pair of shorts that didn't seem fitting at all in the environment that she was in.

She wasn't given the opportunity to dwell on those thoughts, though, as the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for her. Blinking a few times, she thanked the guy in a distracted voice. Distracted? Why was she distracted? Oh, maybe because she was looking at the biggest house she had seen in her entire life.

At least three stories high, the building was an intricate combination of metals and glass, surrounded by some lush green trees and other small buildings. It looked as if it could have been a school, or a government building – not a family home. Sure, it was big, but the impression that it gave was cold. It wasn't warm, inviting or loving. For some reason, that made Haruki think that the house suited Isuke a lot.

Laughing at her own thoughts, the red head's eyes didn't stop as she continued to follow the driver, her head turning in every direction that she could so she could take everything in. She thought about what she would do with all of the money that the Inukai's had – what type of house she would by, how much food they would have, how the kids would have all the toys that they could ever dream of, how they would all go to school for as long as humanly possible and get the best education that can be offered to them. Haruki longed for that life – it sounded perfect, happy – but she also didn't. Money didn't buy happiness, even if it could get many things that could bring happiness. With what she was looking at, she could only believe that money brought loneliness and a harsh cold that she would trade with the warmth of being poor any day.

Directed through the house, which, even though it was large, didn't have much inside it, only enhancing the cold feelings inside the smiling girl, Haruki's heart pounded more and more, and a light, nervous sweat covered her hands. That reached its peak when she knocked on Isuke's bedroom door – knowing that the other was inside.

Inside she was, impatiently waiting for the other to hurry up. It was the most bored that the pink haired female had ever been, especially when she thought about the excitement that was soon to come.

Her hair up and curled, her make-up perfect, her clothes complimenting every single curve and feature of her body, the girl merely smirked when a knock came on her door – meaning that her play ting had arrived. Getting up from the chair, her heels clicked on the ground as she walked slowly, taking her sweet time.

Hearing the heels on the floor only sent Haruki's entire body on edge – her heart was going so fast that she was sure it could have beaten a sports car in a race and her body felt like it could explode into millions of pieces at any second. Of course, that second came when the door was opened, and she saw Isuke.

Isuke looking beautiful like she always did.

Who was Haruki kidding? The girl before her was the sexiest she had seen in her entire life.

And see is what she did.

A blush taking over her face as her eyes widened, no words could come from her pocky occupied mouth as those bright eyes fell on the other and trailed up and down, trying to take everything that she was seeing before her in. It all felt like a dream, and she went to say something stupid like hello when that feeling only mixed with shock as she was pulled forward into the room.

In a flash, the red head heard the door slamming, then there was a body up against her's, pushing her into something solid that must have been a wall. Her pocky was taken from her mouth by a manicured hand, and her lips were taken in kiss. Like usual, Haruki had absolutely no idea what was going on, but her heart seemed to.

So she kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as pressure was applied to her own lips, Isuke pulled away, a look of absolute disgust covering her entire face. Their two bodies were pressed together, a feeling that Haruki probably wanted to experience for the rest of her life judging by the throbbing of her heart that the pink haired girl could feel through the little fabric that divided them. Placing a hand on her exposed side, it wasn't long before the rich girl took a step back and looked at the other with eyes that screamed superiority. "Who said you could do something like that, idiot?"

To say that Haruki was confused would be the biggest understatement of the century. Her eyes were wide, her body trembling, her legs feeling weak, her head swirling, her lips tingling, everything throbbing. When the other spoke in her cold and annoyed tone, that only fuelled every thought and feeling that was running through her body. She wanted more, wanted to push the other against the wall and do the same thing to her. Wanted to do much more. But with the reaction she received from simply kissing her back, especially when she had started all of the heated action, the red headed girl knew that that wasn't what the other waited – which made no sense to her in her mind. She had to admit, not much did usually make sense to her, but that, then and there, was frustrating, confusing, and absolute torture. "... what...?"

"Who said you could kiss me?"

Her heart pounded heavier and heavier in her chest, where Isuke's simply remained as calm as it had been the entire time. "I... you just... I thought..."

"Don't think, you'll hurt yourself."

Blinking, the statement actually hurt the other girl, turning the blush on her face from one of pleasure to one of embarrassment and shame. Her eyes found the floor as her smile slipped – but that smile transferred to the pink haired girl, who began to smirk, quite proud of her cold words. "You love me, right, Haruki?"

Of course I love you, I loved you since the first moment that I met you – but the words couldn't come out of her throbbing lips no matter how clear it was in her head. Her love was weakness towards the other – at least, that's what she had thought. Who knew that the thinking was actually going to hurt her? Even if it hurt her in ways that Isuke wasn't implying.

"Well, I don't have all day."

"Yeah... I do love you..." The words were soft, very different then how the girl usually sounded; but this didn't matter to Isuke at all, at least by the expression on her face. She was smirking, smug, as if she had won some big prize.

On the inside, though, the older girl wasn't smirking at all. The changes inside her brain, inside herself, flared up and got harder to manage every time she did or said something. Care for the other, boredom, worry, regret, thinking that she was being cold when she should try and be warm for once – not of it got through her mask, even if it was ailing her heart. Her body screamed at her to stop when she pushed Haruki against the wall once more with her body – the gasp that came from the other, the blush, the wide eyes, the slight hint of a smile even if it was being drowned in a look of confusion, it all sent Isuke's brain into overdrive. She thought about her actions, but at the same time she was too busy thinking about other things – occupied, yet not occupied, as she kissed the other.

When her papa had talked about the moments that he had had with her mama, he had talked about kisses. He had talked about the fusion of lips, the battle for pressure, the expression of emotions by just touching, and not saying any words at all, the sparks, the feeling that he got in his chest, the feeling and thoughts that absolutely anything could happen around the two of them but he wouldn't care at all because he was kissing the one that he loved.

Isuke didn't feel that at all.

Haruki did.

Isuke had her eyes open.

Haruki had her eyes closed.

Isuke wanted it to end so it could get more exciting.

Haruki didn't want it to end; it was too exciting.

Isuke didn't care at all for the other girl.

Haruki was in love with the other girl.

The red head felt as though there was electricity coursing through every single part of her body like blood, encompassing her veins and taking over entirely. She tried her hardest to breath through her nose as the other's lips crashed against her own, wanting nothing but to press back. She did, in very small doses, her heart crashing out of her chest every time that she did so. Why the other didn't want her to kiss back, she had no idea, but she didn't care. She didn't want it to stop. Body acting on what seemed to be impulse, she hadn't done anything like this in reality, merely in dreams and fantasies, her strong arms moved slowly to Isuke's thin and smooth waist, grasping her sides firmly in order for her to actually keep steady; with more and more kisses, Haruki's legs became weaker and weaker beneath her body.

But, almost as soon as her hands touched the pink haired girl, she snapped away from the kiss with another of her disgusted sneers. Her orange eyes blazed as they looked into the golden ones that were staring at her as if she was some sort of angel. That merely caused her to laugh – the poor in their rightful place beneath the rich. Instead of scolding the other, Isuke merely thought to grab both of her arms and slam them up above her head. If the stronger girl hadn't been caught by surprise, Isuke probably would have gone through a lot more struggle to put them up there. The pink haired girl let out a small, slick laugh – Haruki always liked a good thrill, and things were beginning to be more and more exciting.

Maybe this idea to use love to her advantage wasn't such a bad one after all.

Who was she kidding? It wasn't a bad idea in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter for you all~! :D I'm sorry that it's really short - but a chapter's a chapter, right? You're all still going to love me, right? DD: **

**Speaking of love - thank you to all of you for supporting this fic, hehe! I'm glad that you're all enjoying it. Feel free to favourite, follow, or review - they're all appreciated!**

* * *

><p>With each and every second, Haruki felt... well, she couldn't describe it at all. She felt amazing, like every single part of her body was approving of every action, like every little tiny molecule that was used to create her existence was screaming and yelling for more. Despite that, no noise managed to come from her lips as the other pinned her back even further on the wall. Everything was in such a blur that she couldn't take note of everything that was happening and everything that she was feeling. Her thoughts, her heart, they were the worst – as if there were bombs and fireworks and sirens and everything else that was able to create loud noise and explosions. That was a way to describe it, an explosion. Everything felt hot and unexpected.<p>

As if Isuke could read her mind, her body pressed even further onto her toy's, taking said toy's breath away from her lungs and her heart from her body. She didn't care why she was here, or why she couldn't touch the other back, or even about her family at that point in time – she just didn't want anything to stop.

Maybe that was what it was like to feel free – even if she was trapped up against a wall. Maybe love is something close to death, close to freedom.

But the red haired girl's mind was wiped like a clean state when the older and dominant in the situation didn't kiss her on the lips once more, but went straight for her neck, causing a gasp to slip from her lips a lot louder than she would have liked. Face red and head tilted back onto the wall, her hands struggled in the other's grip as her body arched and squirmed in pleasure. Isuke merely laughed against the other's skin, rather enjoying the noises that could come from the other; the weakness, the control that she had over her. It was quite exciting indeed.

While Haruki was living out what she considered to be her wildest dreams and fantasies, the pink haired girl was merely experimenting, seeing whether this plan would do, or whether she needed something else to help with her ever growing problem. Of course, her brain decided to be difficult, with some parts caring for Haruki and what she was doing to her, and some parts wanting to merely manipulate her more. Some parts thought it was wrong for her to be toying with such delicate emotions, such a caring and nice person that had done nothing to her, but others merely thought that the easier to crush she was, the more fun that she could have with the love that she felt, the weakness that she had.

Biting, licking, nipping, they all created such amusing reactions from the strong girl – yelps, calls, whispers of her nam-

"I-Isuke..."

The girl in question's head snapped up, her eyes filled with that disgust again, that anger, that annoyance. The red head looked as though she wanted to catch her breath, but was too afraid to move or make any noise at all when that look was directed at her.

Time had stopped, as well as the pocky eater's heart – the organ that was going so fast previously; echoing, throbbing, and felt through every limb.

Seconds, maybe even minutes, passed – which was odd for the impatient girl. Her annoyance wanted to spill into her words, but merely suppressed itself into a dirty sneer; her lip curling. The heat between the two bodies was becoming overwhelming, but even if Haruki wanted to pull away, she wouldn't have been able to while pinned.

Instead of pulling away as the golden eyed expected the rich other do to, she came even closer, their noses connecting and pressing together roughly when their eyes connected sharply. Wide eyes stared into ones that looked like they wanted to kill, and Haruki knew that the owner of those eyes was very much capable of such an action. More and more time passed, and to the younger it felt like an eternity. Thoughts flashed in her mind on what was going to happen next, whether it was going to be good or bad, and why the other even stopped in the first place. Had she made too much noise, done something wrong, struggled too much?

"That's..." The pink haired girl's word caused the other to jolt slightly, the five letters filled with such an annoyance that she had never heard from the other. The words were said so sharply they could cut glass, and so darkly that the atmosphere was suddenly covered in a heavy and cold shadow. "_Isuke-sama_, to you."

And, just like that, the atmosphere completely shattered in the red head's mind.

Letting out a loud laugh, the girl smiled widely – all of her anxieties that had grown more and more with the previous suspense completely gone with the one statement from the other. "That was really it? I'm sorry for making that mistake, _Isuke-sama_~ It won't happen again, I p-"

"Tch, shut up, you talk too much."

And even if the other wanted to protest or do the opposite of what she was demanded to do, Isuke of course didn't give her a chance to speak again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Ming here~! To make up for that short chapter, I made sure to write another one today! :) I hope that all of you enjoy. Favourite, follow, review, it's your choice, they're all appreciated! **

* * *

><p>But, as soon as Isuke so kindly shut the girl up by pressing their lips together, it felt repetitive – the pink haired girl began to feeling the very familiar feeling that had been ailing her since the events of the Black Class – boredom. But this boredom wasn't normal – it seemed to hit the older girl like a freight train. Just as it did, she pulled away, she dropped her hands from holding the other's up, and finally disconnected their bodies – it was starting to become messy in ways the girl couldn't stand, anyway. She hated getting her hands dirty.<p>

Letting out a sigh, and also allowing the boredom take full control of her expression, it was suddenly as if Haruki wasn't in the room at all. Looking down at her nails and inspecting them, the click of Isuke's heels sounded out as she slowly strut away, sitting on the small chair in the corner of the room by the window.

Even if it was the first time that the red head actually got a chance to look at the bedroom, she found her eyes remaining on the other as she retreated and sat, the best way to describe her as she stood there with her mouth agape being if she was compared to a fish. Blinking a few times in the silence, a small smile grew and grew on her face until it was a complete grin. That just happened. They just did all of that – that meant that Isuke loved her, right? That meant that it was going to happen again, right? They could be together and be happy, and Haruki would never have to miss her again, right? Of course, the red head warned herself not to create false hope for herself since it would more than likely lead to despair, but her heart didn't want to listen.

Placing a hand on her hip as she took a deep breath, the girl walked with somewhat of a bounce and a strut to her stride as she approached the other. While doing so, her eyes flicked around the room to take in the details – but it was merely a small scan. For some reason, she knew that it was too good to be true, but she couldn't help thinking that she would be in this room a lot more.

There was the largest bed that she had ever seen, adorned in silk and lace and every other fancy looking fabric that she couldn't name since she hadn't ever really seen them before, and covered in pillows and cushions – seriously, it looked as though her entire family could sleep in the bed, and each of them would have a place to rest their head. Looking at all of the pillows taking up the space, though, actually made Haruki think of how lonely that bed must have been if only one person slept in it when it was clearly made for more people. Maybe she could ask Isuke about it, that was, if she let her get a word it, after all 'she talked too much'. She couldn't help but laugh when she thought that she would happily go through that punishment in order to shut her up any day.

Staring out into the world, Isuke wondered, for some weird and ridiculous reason, what it would be like to fly. The window that she was glancing out of took up an entire wall, feigning the illusion that there wasn't anything there at all accept for an open area. The stars were barely showing in the dark sky, however, they never did through the clouds. The pink haired girl could remember when she did night training sessions with her Papa when she was a child – there were stars then. As she grew, and the world grew, they seemed to disappear and the sky became more boring. Maybe they were sick of hanging in the sky and doing nothing else then entertain people.

A laugh reached her ears, as if her thoughts were being read, and from her place in the chair her head flicked around angrily – her eyes blazing as she gave that look of disgust that was becoming one of her default expressions as of recently. "What's so funny?"

"H-Huh?" The idiot didn't seem to be paying attention to her at all, and was merely knocked back into reality by the question. Knocked back with a blush on her face, it seemed, and Isuke didn't want to know what was going on in her head while it was in the clouds. Turning back to said clouds, the pink haired girl blinked a few times at a thought that crossed her mind, but she immediately came to swipe it away because of how ridiculous it was.

Shaking her head with an annoyed sigh, as if trying to get rid of all of the emotion in one puff of air, the older crossed one of her bare legs over the other, not turning around as she spoke once more – her voice still as cold and as dark as the heart that was beating inside of her chest. "What are you still doing here, anyway? Don't you have a family to take care of?"

To say Haruki was confused would, yet again, result in one of the biggest understatements in the world. Standing there, after those intimate moments with someone that she had been in love with for almost a year, and hadn't seen or received contact from said person in all of that time, the poor girl rubbed at the back of her neck as she stepped closer to the back of the chair the other was sitting on – wanting to do the exact opposite of leaving.

"I have some questions for you too, Isuke-sama~ Why don't I answer your's, and you answer mine, okay?"

"I don't have to do anything that you say."

With a small sigh, the girl's smile remained on her face, as it always did – there wasn't any reason for it to be gone. There wasn't. There wasn't. "Eh? Come on~" Her cheery voice cut through the thick atmosphere between the two, the atmosphere of the whole mood, the whole house; the thick atmosphere that seemed to surround Isuke, and yet avoid Haruki. "I think I deserve a few answers after what just happened~"

"You don't deserve anything."

"Eeeeh? You're really being a lot harsher than usual, Isuke-sama~ I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're still here."

"You invited me here...!"

And with that, the red headed girl was left without a response from the other girl, who merely continued to stare up at the stars. Twirling one of her ringlets around a thin finger, the assassin let her eyes fall closed as a tiredness overcame her body – something else that had started with all of the changes to her otherwise perfect life. Not knowing what to do, or what to say, the blunt girl merely continued with the silence that she was pressing onto the other, hoping that maybe she would take a hint that she wasn't wante-

"Why is that~? Why, after all this time, did you call me here, and why did you... well, do that? I mean, it wasn't bad, it was the complete opposite, but I'm just curious as to why you couldn't, you know, warn me, or something~?"

On and on, the voice went, and Isuke continued to not give it any answers as her mood swung and swung until she felt like crawling into her corner once again. She had a thrill, some excitement, but what was that going to do? It lasted for a few minutes, and that was all – that was all until that small spark of accomplishment and excitement was put out by the darkness of boredom. The other girl, with her loud voice, her happy tone, the smile on her face, it was like she was always excited. She was always happy, when she had absolutely nothing but struggle – Isuke hated it.

Envy boiled within her, mixing and brewing with the other shadows that had overcome her brain, creating a storm cloud that would have blackened out any star. That darkness seeped into her voice as she whispered to the other, who was waiting for her answers, but wasn't going to receive them. "Leave."

"Wait, Isuke-sama... I-"

"Now."

Eyebrows furrowing at the demand, the other's hand played at her neck and toyed somewhat at her ponytail – she would have put a pocky in her mouth to occupy herself, but she couldn't help but want to keep the taste that she already had on her mouth and the tingle on her lips – as a slight frown took over her features for a moment. Replaced by a soft smile as soon as she realised it was there, the red head gave a nod even though the other was facing the other way, and took a few slow steps backwards out of the room when all that she really wanted to do was run forward.

"Alright, I will, but there will be a next time, okay? I'll take you out for some fun, or something. But you'll enjoy yourself~! So you better keep that phone by your side at all times so you can answer it, Isuke-sama~!"

With a light laugh, she hoped to get a response from the other as her mind swirled with ideas of what they could actually do together that wouldn't cost her too much – being selfish with money wasn't something that she could really do. When she received nothing but a still body, Haruki opened the door that she had been directed to when she arrived. Hesitating, the metal was cold beneath her hand as she looked to the wall that she was previously pushed up against, and to the girl on the other side of the room.

"I love you."

Exiting and closing the door after a small amount of waiting, she hoped that, one day, she would hear the other say it back. Hope filled her heart, filled her mind, and made sure that the smile stayed on her face as she planned the date that she didn't even know was going to come or not.

Isuke's mind remained blank, after the words, after the footsteps retreating, after the door closing, and her body didn't move – all she felt was an emptiness that she knew was never going to be filled, and a boredom that was going to consume her.

Even if she got her fix of excitement, it felt as though she was never going to be fixed at all.


End file.
